Brat Trouble
by Kathayley37
Summary: Penny is pregnant and Leonard is the Father! What's sheldon's reaction to this? ( short blur. But the story's better!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Penny? Penny? Penny?" He asked, knocking three times on the pure white coloured door, it was really annoying, he called himself a great help to science, he was a man from the city of Texas living in an Apartment all the way in the big city, his name is Doctor Sheldon Copper, he the man that loves everything to be on a Schedule, one thing sets him off into a tantrum, this Science Geek was a huge fan of Star Wars and video games. Sheldon finally decided to open the door, he knew he was entering another apartment, but he had to find his roommate so he could drive Sheldon to the university where he works, sheldon had failed to get his license more than once because he was a terrible driver and he asked too many questions about it.<p>

He wandered thought the brightly coloured apartment, then opened the door leading to the apartment, he knocked on the wall while a blonde girl slept in her bed.

"Penny! Penny! Penny! Are you asleep?" He asked before he was hit in the face by a pillow.

"SHELDON!" She screamed "GET OUT!"

Sheldon threw the pillow off his face and onto the wood floor "I can't find Leonard." Sheldon said.

Penny was a blonde girl, who was incredible cute but Sheldon didn't like her because she had been with his roommate.

"You sure you didn't scare him?" Penny asked rubbing her eyes.

"You sure you didn't have-" before he finished penny threw another pillow at his face.

"Shut up." She said getting outta her bed. "You have to stop entering my apartment like this."

"So do you know where Leonard is?" Sheldon asked

"Leonard was here last night. He told me you were being a jerk about how he did better than you with his work. He said he was going to work."

"I need a ride."

"Then catch the bus" penny said

"I can't. The bus is filled with sick people who sit down and leave their food on the seats and some even pass gas on it." Sheldon said.

Penny groaned, she knew one thing sheldon hated outta everything/anything was getting germs, she once gave Sheldon the Flu and he missed a change to go with his Roommate Leonard to Germany.

"Well I'm not driving you." Penny said.

"But you have to. I can't miss work."

Penny picked up her phone and scrolled thought her messages. "Leonard said that you should ask Raj or Howard."

"But Raj puts his dog in his car."

"So just go with Howard."

"I can't. Howard rides a motorbike."

"So I'm not driving you." Penny said walking away "find your own way."

Sheldon finally decided to get the bus, but he had to wear his bus pant over his normal clothes, after getting off at a stop early, he had to walk for tme minutes to arrive at the university, then he was chased by a giant dog outside, he arrived just after 9am.

After entering the doors, he walked straight up to his office and started to work on his string theory, he wrote for hours, using many science methods including:protons and electrons, trying to prove something new was out in the world, just after 1pm, he went down for lunch and spotted his friends with his roommate.

He sat next to them trying to make Leonard feel guilty but it failed, Doctor Leonard Hofstandter his roommate was different to sheldon, he was a science geek too but he tried to act cool in front of penny.

Trying to like sports, the only things they shared is that they both loved each other.

In front of Sheldon was the Indian Rajesh (raj) Koopthrappali a man trying hopeless to find a relationship with His girlfriend Lucy, but his friends didn't really like her, Raj was Creepy in many ways such as his little dog Cinnamon, He was a little to attached to her.

Then there was Howard Wolowitz, an engineer, he was made fun of by Sheldon because Howard called himself a space Man since he went up into the international space station and was trained by NASA, Howard had a wife called Bernadette, who was short but scary mean.

"So?" Sheldon asked to Leonard who was eating a sandwich.

"So what?" He asked after finishing a bite

"You didn't pick me up this morning"

"How did you get here?" Howard asked.

"I rode the bus."

"That's brave for you." Leonard said mocking his fear of germs and touching other people.

"You should have waited." Sheldon said

"Well you can't accept the fact that the university made me a professor and now I'm studying what I want."

"So what were you doing today Professor?" Raj asked

"I'm looking at black holes today, next week I'll look at Dark matter."

"So you have teach a class?" Howard asked

"Yes I have. My class is a huge hit, that they want me to teach again to a year 12 science class in a month."

"You're okay with teaching a bunch of brats?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes I am." Leonard said as he hear his phone ring, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Leonard!" Penny said sounding stress.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked

"It's so weird!" Penny screamed.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Penny shouted sending a shock straight into him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Leonard couldn't believe it! Penny was pregnant! How? He didn't think that she would, but she has judging by her voice, she wasn't lying.<p>

Sheldon,Howard and Raj looked at him weirdly as his jaw was wide open, he didn't say anything but looked shocked.

"Please come now!" Penny said over the phone. "We have to talk now!"

Leonard put down his phone, then looked at Sheldon, who looked weirdly at him. "Has penny found out she's not the famous actress she thought she was?" Sheldon said

"I have to go." Leonard said leaving.

"Wait who's gonna drive me home?" Sheldon asked, Leonard didn't hear him, he darted outta the building and entered his car, starting it up.

Leonard drove outta the car park, not before Sheldon jumped in front of his car, freaking him out, Leonard hit the brakes, he car came to a stop only a few centimetres away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked "I could have killed you!"

"It's not fair you leave like this" Sheldon said not listening to Leonard.

"I'm a professor, I can leave whenever I want then return went I want."

"Wrong." Sheldon said. "You can't. As a professor you have to do 36 hours of work a week."

"This is a huge problem. I've left a note with the head, he understands my problem."

"If you're leaving, then drive me home." Sheldon demanded angrily "you can't do this twice for no good reason."

"I'm not going back to the apartment. I need to get penny and take her to the doctors." Leonard said

"What she can't drive herself?" Sheldon asked

Leonard looked at him annoyed. "Just get in before I run you over!" He snapped as Sheldon got into the car and got his seat belt on as Leonard left the car park then took off into the street.

"Where are we going?" Sheldon asked

"To get Penny, she needs to see a doctor!"

"Eww.. I'm not gonna like being around a sick Penny."

"She's not Sick, she's just-" he didn't know how to explain it so he stopped and kept on driving.

Sheldon was left wondering why he had stopped, then he pulled up at the entrance to the apartments, where penny was waiting with her bag, she walked into the car, then she made a face.

"Why is he here?!" She asked getting in the back.

"I almost ran him over what else do you think I would do?!" Leonard asked

"You're not gonna give me your germs right?"

Penny looked at him weirdly "you didn't tell him did you."

"Of course I didn't. How was I meant to tell him?!" Leonard drove out into the traffic and headed towards the nearest doctor.

Penny and Sheldon remanded quiet while Leonard drive to the doctors just a few streets away from their apartments.

As soon as they entered Sheldon realised it was a doctor for pregnant woman, then he asked "did you have-"

Penny stopped him and said "shut up."

After 15 minutes, Penny finally saw a doctor to give her an ultrasound, Sheldon wanted to come in and complain about how Women weren't making good help in science, while doing so he offended the women who was giving Penny the ultrasound.

"It's so weird how women haven't made good help in science." Sheldon said

"Why don't you shut up?" The woman said

"Why don't you be a better doctor and let a man do this?"

"This is a women doctor! I think penny prefers to see a women!" She said "you're being sexist!"

Sheldon looked at her weirdly, then before he could speck, he hear a loud heartbeat, he saw Leonard smile.

Sheldon finally figured it out. "So who knows Penny's Pregnant?" He asked as penny looked at him weirdly.


End file.
